


It's gonna get saucy

by panickyhedgehog



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Crack, FUCK, Other, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyhedgehog/pseuds/panickyhedgehog
Summary: I don't even know what to put here.





	

“I’m fucking back” Rick yelled. He waited for a response but the house stayed silent. “Hello ?” again there was no response. ‘Well now what?’ the scientist thought. He was alone with only his thoughts to keep him company. Rick already knew he would not let that happen. Suddenly the idea hit him. He knew what he had to do. He had to go to the Mcdonald's corporation and steal the recipe to his beloved mulan szechuan chicken sauce.

Rick raced into his lab grabbing his portal gun. He set it to go to dimension C-137. He jumped through and raced to the nearest car. Hotwiring the car he floored it as fast he possibly could, making his way to the remains of Oak Brook, IL. He would have that sauce no matter the price. Rick finally arrived. He fought his way through several cronenbergs to get to the stairs flying through he finally got the recipe vault he was focused on opening the vault he almost got attacked by a Ryan Reynolds and Kanye West cronenberg mix. After kicking the grotesque abomination away Rick was finally able to open the vault. He rushed in to get it. Holding it in his old decrepit hands he portaled back home. 

Arriving home again he went back to his lab. He completed remaking the recipe again. He tasted it. It was the best sauce he had ever tasted. He made more and more until he finally had a bucket the size of a bathtub filled. Rick started drinking the sauce straight from the bucket. It was  
so good. He kept drinking until he noticed the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Without thinking he shoved his hand into his pants. He started jacking off hard but something was still off he couldn't stop the need he felt. For the second time that day Rick knew exactly what he had to do.

 

He tore himself away using all of the self control he had. He raced to a box in the garage and found exactly what he was looking for a huge black dragon dildo. Racing back to the szechuan sauce tub Rick threw his clothes to the ground and jumped into the tub of sauce. Holding the dildo he plunged into the tub lubing it. Finally without any preparation he shoved into his ass taking all of it inside. He could feel the lukewarm sauce rubbing his insides. With that thought he cummed for the first time that night. He rode the fake cock with all he had. Until finally he ripped it out of his gaping twitching hole. Szechuan sauce slowly creeping up all the way until Rick’s ass was filled with it. cumming again and again at the thought of all of the sauce inside of him. Taking the dildo again he only placed the tip inside just enough to keep all of the sauce inside of him for now. Rick moved slowly back to the box. Reaching in he grabbed a plug from the box. Kneeling down in away the sauce wouldn’t escape he removed the dragon cock and put in the fresh plug. Sighing he cleaned himself off and got dressed again. Just as he finished getting ready he heard the door open. “H-Hey Rick” it was Morty. Morty made his way into the garage, “I-is that that sauce you were yelling about yesterday”  
“Yeah so what if it is ?” The mad scientist shot back.  
“Well you made such a big deal about it…”  
“Get to the fucking point Morty”  
“C-Can I try it ?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this to the end Im sorry. Tell me what you thought in the comments


End file.
